


All That it Takes

by Ashlynpera94



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basic fluff, M/M, i guess theres jalex if you squint, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynpera94/pseuds/Ashlynpera94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Tyler and Josh share their "first kiss" before they get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> It was late and I couldn't sleep and it just kinda happened. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!  
> Also, every "first kiss" is based off of a different emotion or inebriation for one (or both) of the boys.  
> Literally just fluff.  
> And I totally spelled Debby's name wrong. Oops.

Their first "first kiss" isn't really much of a kiss. It’s more like a stoned, friendly peck on the corner of the mouth.

Josh always got really touchy feely when he was inebriated and Alex makes a stupid comment about Tyler not liking it.  
"What's wrong Tyler? All of Dun's touching got you nervous?"  
This wasn’t true because Tyler is completely comfortable with Josh having his arm around his waist. They’re best friends and he doesn't think anything of it. They have slept cuddled up in the same bunk numerous times when Josh was feeling particularly lonely, or Tyler couldn't sleep because he couldn't shut his mind off when his anxiety pills hadn't been working correctly. When you live in a bus for months on end there isn't anything better than having the person that knows you better then you know yourself there to help you out on those kinds of nights. So, an arm around the waist is nothing less than comfort when you decided to get stoned and more and more people kept piling through the door of a "kickback" gone party. It isn't that Tyler isn't used to this sort of thing. It’s just one of those days. To prove a point he looks at Josh and when Josh turns his head with an eyebrow raised, he pecks him on the lips to prove a point. Jack is giggling from the couch and smacks Alex on the ass to get his attention. When they start talking shit to one another he fells Josh’s thumb find the hem of his shirt and rub circles on his hip. And that was all it takes for him to feel comfortable again. Josh gives a hum when he fells Tyler relax.

\--

The second "first kiss" is an almost, not quite accident.

It’s the adrenaline of an amazing performance on their behalf along with a fucking hyped up crowd. And Tyler is so pumped. He wants to spend another hour out there singing and screaming. Jumping into the crowd that lifts his weight like he’s a fucking feather. With Josh right next to him, putting all of his energy into his drum kit. They run off the stage after taking their bows and giving the crowd another thank you, and Josh lifts him up into his arms and spins him around feeling his heart kick extra hard holding his sweaty best friend, running off the energy of the crowd and the fact that he is a FUCKING ROCKSTAR with the best person in the world. Tyler kisses him quickly and hugs him tighter than he's ever held anyone else. And neither of them think anything of it because why did it have to mean something?

\--

The third "first kiss" is... Well, when Jenna and Debbie find out it was nothing. Because it isn't.

They are way too drunk to begin with. Drinking fireball because there's no show tomorrow and what better way to spend two days off with your best friend and band mate? They spend the day taking shots every time they die in Call of Duty. They both really fucking suck, so it doesn't take as long as it would have if they were just relaxed day drinking. Josh is only getting worse and worse the more he drinks and Tyler ends the game before things get too fucked for them to enjoy their night. Jenna sent Tyler a text and then they’re talking about the girls and the weird things they found cute. Josh starts going on about how Debbie’s a weird kisser. Tyler is laughing at him for a solid minute and Josh is getting frustrated because he can't describe it correctly. So he shows him by kissing him, sneaking his tongue in and out of his mouth like Debbie does. Tyler brakes away because it IS really weird and he can't stop laughing. Tyler calls Jenna because he can't not tell someone and she should probably know either way. It makes Josh feel guilty but he doesn't want to tell Debbie that she kisses weird. They agree that he and Tyler could “switch rolls.” Debbie is a little taken back that Josh is comfortable with the fact that Tyler kissed him. She brushes it off soon after because Josh is honest and that is more important than a stupid kiss.  
Then Tyler laughs even harder when Josh gets off the phone saying, "I can't believe we're this drunk at three in the afternoon."

\--

Their fourth "first kiss" is on the All Time Low bus.

Josh is wasted again. He fells like utter and complete shit because Debbie had come to their show tonight specifically to break up with him. It makes him feel worthless. Like he isn't good enough, and like he wasted all of that time hoping that he could be as happy with her as he and Tyler are as best friends and Tyler is with Jenna as his almost wife. He loves them both, even though sometimes it stung to watch them together and his jealousy had to be reeled in because Debbie would never come and see them. Tyler has no idea yet. He comes around the corner really quick (maybe not that quick, Josh is too drunk to tell) and he leans against the wall of the bus squinting at him.  
He’s drunk. Probably not as drunk as Josh who is laying on the floor in the back of the bus. Tyler slides down next to him and puts his hand on Josh’s leg.  
"Why am I not good enough, Ty?" And Tyler squints at him some more. Kinda like he’s searching Josh’s soul to get to the bottom of where all of his problems lay. Tyler leans over and kisses him on the forehead and then pulls back.  
"You're perfect Joshua Dun."  
He’s slurred the S and dragged out the R's, but it’s everything Josh needed to hear to feel less shitty about himself. Josh leans forward and presses a kiss to Tyler’s lips.  
He puts his head on Tyler’s shoulder because he felt dizzy. "Ty."  
"Hm?"  
"Will you hold my hair back while I puke?"  
"Yeah, dude."  
Tyler gets up to get some water while Josh crawls into the bathroom. After Josh throws up while Tyler holds his hair back whispering "you're perfect" and "best drummer ever", rubbing circles on the small of his back, they promptly fell asleep in the bathroom.  
Neither of them remembers the kiss, nor how they end up back on their bus. But the boys of All Time Low giggle at them for the next two days.

\--

Their first (real) kiss, they're completely sober. 

They’re practicing a new song at Josh’s house when Josh hits his corner drum too hard. One of his brand new sticks snaps in half and his look of shock is too funny for Tyler not to laugh. He’s clutching his stomach with tears rolling down his face. Josh looks up at him and drops both sticks on the floor and just watches. Tyler finally calms down wiping the tears from his eyes. He takes a deep breath and let's it out and when he looks over Josh is looking at him strange. He's seen the look before, the day that he and Jenna agreed that things weren't working out and Tyler wasn’t even heartbroken, and after that almost every tour performance when he would glance at Josh as the crowd screamed their names, in pictures that were taken during interviews. But it's the first time that Josh has stared him straight in the face with this look. It’s so straight forward that Tyler feels a wave of embarrassment hit him. He’s always felt so many different things when it came to Josh: Excitement, adoration, jealousy, acceptance. But this is different. Josh is standing now, moving away from his kit, all his attention for Tyler/ He moves slowly, giving Tyler any chance to move away or laugh it off again. But he’s stone still. And then Josh is right in front of him. He tilts his head down just the slightest, not breaking eye contact. Tyler feels one of Josh’s hands on his hip and the other flush against his cheek. He’s frozen in his spot, feeling Josh’s breath warm on his face. From here it's just the slightest tilt of the head for Josh and he closes his eyes, bending his neck down to connect his lips with Tyler’s.  
It's cautious, and yet it still pulls the breath straight from Tyler’s lungs. He's never felt something that could be so intense and calming at the same time.  
He pulls back to breathe and Josh looks like heaven in a shocked and almost sad way because Tyler pulled back so quick. Tyler has suffered from anxiety all of his life, but this is different. This isn't bad, it's certain and everything he's ever wanted his entire life. He's known that the "firework feeling" isn't a real thing, but this is the closest he's ever come to that. He realizes he needs to say something before Josh pulls away.  
"Holy shit." Is all he says. And then he's giggling like a mad man.  
"Um." Is all that comes out of Joshs mouth and Tyler can see the beginnings of offence making its way to his face.  
And then Tyler is on his toes, wrapping his arms around Josh’s shoulders.  
"Holy shit." He whispers as he presses his lips against Josh's again. Because how the fuck did he not realize five years ago how much love he had for this dude? He's smiling, which makes the kiss on the boarder of awkward, and this time it takes Josh a moment to adjust, but then their lips are whispering against each other's in the upmost perfect way. Tyler buries his fingers in Josh’s curls tugging lightly and this time it's Josh that pulls back. His breathe is heavy, making Tyler flutter his eyelashes.  
And that's all it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the use of their names so often.  
> Also for this rusty start back into writing.


End file.
